Un beso ¿romántico?
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Aang y Zuko entrenan duro, pero luego llega Katara a conversar con Zuko ¿Qué pasará? Creo que sale en el titulo, pero no importa, ya que hay apariciones sorpresas. DEJEN REVIEWS!


-¿A qué hora piensas entrenar Avatar

Un beso ¿romántico?

-¿A qué hora piensas entrenar Avatar?-

-Oh Zuko, vamos ¿No podemos descansar un poco?-

-¿Y cómo piensas vencer a mi padre?-

Cada vez faltaba menos para que el meteorito chocara la Tierra y como Zuko no era muy buen motivador no había encontrado nada mejor que llamar a Aang como en "los viejos tiempos": Avatar.

Aunque no expresara su interrogante más allá, internamente la pregunta de cómo vencería Aang al señor del fuego le carcomía el interior. Era un chico muy inmaduro y alegre. Quizás muy alegre para su gusto. Demasiado alegre… Y YA – EMPEZABA – A ENFA – DARLO.

-¿AANG PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETO Y CONCENTRARTE EN EL FUEGO CONTROL?-

-Lo siento- dice el niño dejando de correr en la bola de aire que acababa de fabricar.

-En castigo quiero que hagas 100 centadillas y 50 fuego control-

Aang suspiró mientras comenzaba a entrenar nuevamente. Zuko se sentó cerca de observar sus movimientos ¿Cómo explicar los sentimientos que lo envolvían al verse ahí, ayudando a quien había jurado destruir?

Pero él había cambiado, si no se notaba en su manera corriente de hablar era simplemente porque él no quería demostrarlo. Aún con todo lo sucedido seguía teniendo la sensación de que mostrar cierta sensibilidad era signo de debilidad.

-¿A eso le llamas fuego control? Mi padre te devorará como a una brocheta quemada si peleas así ante él.-

Aang incrementó su poder y Zuko lo siguió observando.

-¿No crees que eres un poco duro con él?- preguntó Katara que acababa de aparecer a su espalda.

-Solo me preocupo por él-

-¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por él?- preguntó la chica con cara de incrédula.

-Bueno y por el resto del mundo claro- dijo antes de romper en carcajadas como si acabase de decir el mejor chiste del mundo.

Pero Katara no rió, de hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el chico acababa de decir un chiste.

-Lo siento- se disculpó innecesariamente el príncipe. Katara no entendió el por qué de la pregunta y no temió en preguntar.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- suspiró y prosiguió mirando un punto imaginario –Solo un mal chiste-

Katara esta vez no tardó en romper en risitas.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- preguntó Zuko alarmado. Katara seguía riendo fuertemente y eso distrajo a Aang que luego de las amenazas de su "maestro" trataba con todo su esfuerzo poder concentrarse.

-Oigan ¿Pueden bajar la voz? Trato de entrenar- reclamó el joven avatar.

-Pues sigue así- le animó Zuko –Pero ¿de qué te ríes?- volvió a preguntar a la chica.

-Es que no sabía que era un chiste y es muy famoso lo fome que es –

-¿Tan aburrido soy?-

-Sí, a veces- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A veces qué?- preguntó Aang que se acababa de sentar junto a Katara.

-¿Y tu entrenamiento?- preguntó la chica.

-Ya terminé- respondió el chico con una sonrisa alegre como las que solía usar.

-¿Te cansaste?- preguntó entonces Zuko.

-Solo un poco-

-Pues entonce ve a hacer 50 puño control y 50 patada control más-

La cara de Aang se descolocó totalmente por etapas antes de volver a entrenar.

-En serio ¿tienes que ser tan duro con él?-

-Insisto, es por su bien, yo se por qué lo digo, conozco a mi padres, él fue quien me hizo esta cicatriz ¿lo recuerdas?-

Katara desvió la mirada al recordar lo cruel que podían ser algunas personas, especialmente de la nación del fuego.

-Debe ser duro ¿no?- dijo sin desviar su mirada del piso –Cargar con que fue tu propio padre quien te hizo tal daño-

-Sí, un poco pero es muy reducido el daño de la cicatriz, ya no me molesta tanto de hecho, me acomplejaba cuando buscaba recuperar mi honor, pero ahora…- miró al cielo como buscando un respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó y por lo mismo continuó con su monólogo –Lo que me hace daño es pensar que debido a su odio, rencor y ambición de poder tengo que colaborar en su propia muerte-

Katara lo miró y luego puso su mano sobre su mejilla para hacerle sentir que entendía su situación, pero una bola de fuego casi le llegó en la cara a ambos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Aang –Es que aún no logro manejar muy bien esto de las patadas-

-Debes tener más cuidado, un error así te podría cobrar la vida contra mi padre-

Aunque Aang engañase a Katara y a Zuko, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, y sabía muy bien que no había sido un simple error, si no que por un momento perdió el fuego control al ver a Katara "acariciar" a Zuko en la mejilla.

Luego del entrenamiento con Zuko, Toph intentó apuntarse a la sesión de entrenamientos también.

-Muy bien Aang, creo que debemos entrenar tierra control nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero por qué todos quieren entrenar hoy-

-Sí, y no te quejes que luego tendrás entrenamiento conmigo- agregó Katara.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Contigo? ¿Luego? ¿Y por qué no ahora? Sería refrescante ir a la playa ahora ¿Por qué no entrenamos agua control ahora y tierra control luego?- pregunto el chico ilusionado apareciendo de la nada por todos lados.

-No, no, no- dijo Toph que ya lo tenía tomado por un pie y lo arrastraba hacía donde entrenarían.

-Suerte Aang- lo "animó" Zuko irónicamente mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

-Viste que sí puedes ser amable- le animó Katara.

-Primero: estaba siendo irónico; y segundo: ¿En algún momento pusiste en duda mi amabilidad?-

-¿En serio quieres que te responda?-

Zuko se dio cuenta de lo irrelevante de su comentario y no demoró en corregir su error.

-Sí, no es algo en lo que esté en posición de discutir-

Esta vez ambos rieron juntos y como si fuera poco, ambos lo notaron, Zuko en especial, el hecho de que la chica se estuviese riendo por algo que él dijo cuando en realidad esperaba causar un poco de gracia era algo único.

Por favor chicos, una mano aquí, estamos hablando de Zuko, no es un chico normal, y que finalmente, algo le resulte como a un chico normal, es algo por lo que sin duda hay que alegrarse por él. Así que quiero escucharlos a todos decir tres ¡hurras! Por Zuko. Por qué al fin logró sentirse como un chico normal.

¿Alguien puede sacar a Sokka de aquí? La idea era que fuera un relato omnisciente ¡Sokka, lo acabas de arruinar todo como de costumbre!

Lo siento, solo porque mi hermanita quería relatar sus aventuras con el bobito del bobo control. Jaja, esa es buena.

¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices el bobo del bobo control?

Pues a tí.

¡SOKKA! ¡ZUKO! SALGAN DE MI RELATO AHORA.

Esta bien pero por favor no pongas eso que te dije… Mai me va a matar.

Yo veré lo que pongo. Ahora AFUERAA.

Bueno, ahora que mi bobo hermano arruinó mi relato que pretendía ser parcial y totalmente ajeno a la historia, creo que debería comenzar a escribir en primera persona, pero no quiero hacerlo porque le quita todo el suspenso y ese aire a saberlo todo que me encanta.

¿Entonces? ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Al darse cuenta que ambos reían casi al compás, Katara no pudo evitar dejar de reír para centrar su mirada en el chico frente a ella. Si miraba en su ojo derecho podía ver sus sentimientos y como había cambiado su expresión desde que lo conoció en el polo sur.

Tanto la chica como el chico inconcientemente se cercioraron estaban solos. Imaginariamente rastrearon el lugar tratando de imaginar dónde estaban sus compañeros de batallas que habían viajado junto a ellos a las ruinas del templo aire. Sensibilizaron sus sentidos para escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Katara podía escuchar las risas de su hermanos muy por sobre su altura en el bosque y estaba segura que corría tratando de atrapar a Momo.

Zuko por su parte, podía sentir el movimiento de las piedras de Aang y Toph entrenando y supo que estaban lo bastante lejos como para no verlos.

Katara, me estoy aburriendo ¿A qué hora llega el Muac-Muac tu sabes con el tu ya sabe señor del fuego?

Voy a rostizarte como a una cucaracha pequeño guerrero de la tribu de agua.

No soy tan pequeño…

Bueno, haré de cuenta que eso nunca pasó y ahora que esos dos finalmente se fueron proseguiré con mi relato tan omnisciente como siempre.

Katara ¿Cómo puedo llamar a este pequeño amiguito?

Aang, estoy escribiendo… ¿Puede tu amiguito esperar? No me falta mucho, pero estaba inspirada. Y a todo esto, dónde está tu amiguito que no lo veo.

Aquí. ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!!!!

¿Aang…? No creo que un Pterotoro quiera ser tu amigo. ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!

***

Les pido disculpas por esta accidentada narración, pero ahora que finalmente Aang venció al señor del fuego hace ya un año, las cosas son más que normales, y ya conocen tanto a Aang como a Sokka y conocen todo lo que puede provenir de ellos. Espero que sepan también que no depende de mí que tan fluida sea en este ámbito mi narración y les juro que desde la primera vez que me interrumpieron que busqué un lugar más tranquilo, pero parece que me siguieron. ¬¬

Ninguno de los dos pensaba lo que hacía y se dejaron en parte llevar por la situación. Al menos podrían utilizar eso como excusa si alguien los veía. De un momento a otro, dos personas que se encontraban a cierta distancia, se encontraban luego de brazos entrelazado besándose como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo.

El por qué no siempre existe, y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Cuando la chica quiso preguntar por qué el chico la calló diciendo:

-(Aquí va lo que Zuko me pidió que no dijera)-

Luego la volvió a abrazar y…

¿Quién quiere té?

Tío, Katara estaba en el climax de la historia…

¿En serio? Entonces un poco de té ayudará a que sus ideas fluyan mejor.

¿Saben una cosa? No creo que pueda seguir escribiendo, ya he recorrido todos los rincones de este lugar tratando de terminar mi memoria y estoy arta de que me estén interrumpiendo.

Pero ¿Y el final? Yo quiero ver el final.

Zuko, tú ya SABES el final, estabas ahí ¿recuerdas?

Cierto, pero aún así deberías terminarlo ¿no crees? Para así un día puedas recordar como pasaron las cosas.

Está bien…

Y NO VIVIERON JUNTOS Y FELICES POR SIEMPRE ….. ¿contento?

No ¿y qué pasó después?

¬¬… Luego de eso Aang le declaró su amor a la chica un día en que fueron a ver una obra teatral, Katara no sabía qué responder, pero con el tiempo comprendió que lo amaba a él y no a Zuko, que Zuko solo le inspiraba ternura porque eran muy parecidos. Además, él se reencontró con su novia Mai en la prisión de la roca ardiendo y luego de hacerse señor del fuego volvieron a estar juntos.

Así fue como Katara conoció el amor con Aang y Zuko con Mai; y ahí fue dónde terminó la historia, donde TODOS vivieron felices para siempre.

Ahora sí ¿Contentos?

Te faltó la parte en la que Aang venció al señor del fuego y el hecho de que yo haya encontrado a Suki en la prisión también y que también vivimos felices para siempre.

Sokka…

Bueno está bien, está bien ¿Contenta?

Sí. ¿Puedo escribir ahora el tan esperado fin?

Sí.

FIN.

(por fin ¬¬)


End file.
